


Ghost House!

by Taffyness559



Category: Plants vs Zombies, Plants vs Zombies 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyness559/pseuds/Taffyness559
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a W.I.P story, so some parts of the story may be edited / removed / added!)</p>
<p>Penny breaks down, and a group of plants is left to explore an abandoned mansion. But strange spirits roam the halls of the confusing and downright crazy mansion. Will they escape the manor, or will they become haunters themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost House!

Crazy Dave knocked gently on the hood of Penny, trying to see if she would respond. Grunting and mumbling in his normal gibberish, he checked underneath the hood and fiddled about with some of the parts. Around him, a small group of plants was gathered. They whispered among themselves in concern, worried that Penny had broken down. That’s when Crazy Dave grunted, seemingly satisfied. Crazy Dave turned to the plant boy next to him. The plant boy had short green hair and olive-colored eyes. He wore a short-sleeved tee and a pair of jeans. This was Peashooter.

“Will Penny be alright?” Peashooter asked, slightly concerned. Crazy dave nodded and replied with a bit of worry in his voice. Peashooter pursed his lips. “She’s okay, but she needs to rest? Right?” Peashooter asked. Crazy Dave nodded in response. He looked over Peashooter’s shoulder and pointed up to a mansion, seemingly offering to stay there for the night so Penny can rest. The other plants looked up at the mansion which sat on the top of the hill. It loomed above them, its tall foreboding towers that seemed to jut out of the earth around the mansion’s corners. It was only a silhouette against the light of the full moon, but the mansion seemed to glow with its own eerie essence. Nervously, the plants looked back at Crazy Dave, who shrugged. They decided that it was best to secure Penny so she couldn’t be taken and to enter the mansion for the night.

\---

The doors to the mansion creaked open as the group entered. After walking a bit up the hill, Crazy Dave became cautious and decided that it would be best for him to stay behind, though Fume-Shroom claims he might have gotten scared. Nonetheless, the plants continued up the hill and were now standing in the main chamber of the humongous home. Their group consisted of Sunflower, Peashooter, Tile Turnip, Fume Shroom, Phat Beet, and Akee.

Around the room laid dusty furniture covered in cobwebs and the occasional group of rats. The floorboards creaked underneath the small amounts of pressure they were put under, and the wallpaper peeled off the walls and crumbled into dust with the slightest touch. Above was a medium-sized hole where a rusty chandelier, which now laid on the ground battered and broke, was suspended.

“Are you sure we should be here? I’m not feeling any good vibes here…” Tile Turnip whispered to Phat Beet. Tile Turnip was rather tall, thin, and pale, with yellowish eyes and purple irises. His hair was differing shades of pink and purple, and he had a glowing pink ring around a tuft of hair near the back of his head. Phat Beet huffed in response.

“Aw, c’mon man. It’s not _that_ scary,” Phat Beet said as he hung his arm around his companion’s shoulder. Phat Beet was rather short, stout, and a bit chubby. He had darker skin than Turnip and his curly hair was a light pink. He always wore a set of headphones. Despite P.B’s attempts at reassuring his friend, Turnip was still hesitant.

“Hey guys! Check this out!” Akee called out from across the room. She was small, thin, and had orange hair that clashed against her skin, which speckled with little freckles. She stood in front of an old grand piano with a raggedy, old, dusty sheet next to her. She began to excitedly play random keys on the piano, laughing. The room echoed with the off-tune melody that rang out from the old and possibly broken strings inside the piano. Akee then rushed back to her friends, jumping over the twisted rods of the chandelier. “This place is awesome!”

“Yeah, okay, but be careful. I don’t want ya’ to go on tumblin’ down into the basement now,” Fume-Shroom warned as he cautiously tested a board with his foot. Fume-Shroom was large and had a gut, but he was pretty strong. He had dark skin which complimented his dark purple hair, which was splotched with lavender-colored spots. The group wandered farther into the house when the door suddenly slammed shut behind them, causing them to jump.

“Augh! What the heck?” Turnip raced towards the door and attempted to open it, but it wouldn’t move. “Aw, dang it! Hey Beet Bro! Slam yourself into this!” Turnip called out to P.B. He nodded quietly and backed up a bit. P.B sped towards the door and slammed his body against it, causing it to tremor a bit, but it held strong. He repeated the action a few more times, but still the door wouldn’t move. 

“Wowie! Just amazing! Now we’re trapped in a freaky mansion!” Turnip exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

“Maybe if we look around a bit, we can find a different way outside?” Sunflower suggested. Sunflower had dark skin that contrasted her yellow hair. She had a few freckles that dotted her face as well. 

“She’s right guys. We should probably find another way out, in case the door still won’t open in the morning.” Peashooter decided, along with his friends, that they would separate into groups. Group One had Peashooter and Sunflower, Group Two had Fume-Shroom and Akee, and Group Three had Tile Turnip and Phat Beet. They then split up to explore the different parts of the mansion, but little did they know that two pairs of glowing eyes peered down at them from the edge of the hole in the ceiling.

The haunt had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review / like and tell your friends about it! Thanks again!


End file.
